


Make Them Roses

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: Love Can Tell A Million Stories (Moden Falsettos AU) [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, whizzer got his roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: “Can you send me flowers? Make them roses?”“The mention has been made.”------Whizzer finally gets his rosesHappy Valentine's Day! <3





	Make Them Roses

**Author's Note:**

> some delayed valentine fluff for whizzvin

 

_ Marvin walked into the cramped room to find his boyfriend of ten months, laying on his bed. The melody of Lana Del Rey could be heard through his headphones and it looked like he was studying for something. _

_ “Whizzer?” He tested to see whether he could actually hear him. _

_ He was still thumping the pencil on the textbook before flipping the page. Marvin walked forward and waved his hand in front of younger. _

_ He jumped, his headphones coming off him. “Hi, Marvin.” He got up to meet his boyfriend halfway, with a smile before grabbing his tie. _

_ “Your the only person I know that wears a tie in college.” The knot slipped loose and he used the cloth to pull Marvin closer to him. “I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing that shit. Its square and red; Just screaming for no one to talk to you.” _

_ On the inside, the latter was giddy. “Well, who needs other people when I have you?” They shared a kiss, sloppy with zero effort. They, somehow, got to Marvin’s bed and sat down, breaking it. _

_ “Marv?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Can you send me flowers? Make them roses?” _

_ “The mention has been made.” _

_ Whizzer looked to him with pouty eyes. “Pwease?”  _

_ His eyes widened: “Whizz, please don’t…” The latter didn’t listen and moved to Marvin’s lap. _

_ “Pwease?” This time it was louder as Whizzer was practically shoving his face into Marvin’s, causing the both of them to fall backwards. He took this as an opportunity to move up of Marvin’s body, settling on his chest. _

_ “God! Whizzer!” He heaved. “You're heavy!” Whizzer gasped. “How dare you!” He brought his body up and slammed it back on his chest, causing the older to cry out. _

_ “Fine! Fine! I’ll get you your roses.” _

_ “Yay!” He quickly got back up, watching his boyfriend catch his breath. _

\-----

Think back to that moment, Marvin chuckled as his eyes passed the bouquets. Here he was, one month later and it was late on Valentine’s Day, stuck in a flower boutique. They were either too extravagant or too bland, something Whizzer despised. He knew he had a budget, but he wanted something perfect for his love.

It was probably the fifth time he’d made his round around the store before something caught his eye.

It was basic in looks; Just a white wrap with red roses packed. Whizzer hated basic, but loved roses.

“Um ma’am,” the woman turned around. “How much is this bouquet?” 

“Oh, that? It’s only about 15 dollars. Are you sure you want something… basic like that?”

“Hopefully they’ll love it.” He nervously smiled while holding it. “I’ll take it.”

The pudgy woman motioned him to the cashier and rung it up for him.

Marvin rushed into the dorm entrance, shaking the water, carefully, off the roses before running to his room and slamming the door open, then shut.

“WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Footsteps could be heard running from the bathroom to the door. “I’LL KILL YOUR AS- Oh hi Mar-” Whizzer, surprised and oddly quiet, was dressed in a turquoise robe and his arm looked wet.

It was a while before he spoke. “Marvin?” His eyes ran towards the wrap, looking at the roses in deep fascination. “Are those?”

Before Marvin could speak, Whizzer grabbed the bouquet and slammed Marvin into a kiss, which also slammed him up against the door. It was sweet and chaste, yet the passion reminded Marvin of his first “date” with Whizzer.

Whizzer broke away first, tears on the rim of his eyes.

“So… Do you love it?”

“Love it?! No Marvin! I  _ like _ it!” He pushed him away, bringing the bouquet back up to admire it. “Of course! I love it!” He took one rose out and strung it through Marvin’s thick hair. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marvin smiled as he brought Whizzer into a kiss once more. “I was kinda worried you wouldn’t like it. I know it’s cliche, but what more can I say?”

Whizzer abruptly broke away again. “Oh God! Marvin! You and the rhyming.” He laughed, their foreheads touching. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Marv.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day… Andrew.”

“... You little piece of shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find that picture on my tumbr @ella-rasei AND also on my art insta @musical_fanatic 
> 
> (here's the link just in case: https://www.instagram.com/p/BuCLdalng6Q/ )


End file.
